


Catching Tinder

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Childhood Trauma, Katniss Everdeen - The Girl on Fire, Panem Capitol Citizens, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Prim has always been scared of fire.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Primrose Everdeen
Kudos: 6





	Catching Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> Hunger Games, Prim, fear of fire

They have made a demon of her sister, set her hair aflame and trapped her in her body to watch the world turn red and gold. Her father, she thinks was trapped the same, only he was coal and he burned through candle-quick in the time it took for noise of the collapse to reach - and they won't let Katniss die out. She survives the Games - burning, always burning, guttering and gasping for a little bit of air - and they send her back to District 12, and Prim hugs her as tight and smothering as she can, breathing in the sparks.


End file.
